


Chain of Command

by stucky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky/pseuds/stucky
Summary: Levi and Erwin decide to bring Mike into their relationship with a sweet offer Mike couldn't possibly refuse





	Chain of Command

"Oi," Levi called Mike's attention in the halls of the barracks. It was late, past the time for a business related visit. Levi grabbed Mike’s sleeve and led him into his shared room with Erwin, who wasn’t there at this time.

"I need to ask you something. Sit," Levi said, shutting and locking the door.

Mike sniffed, "What is it?" 

Levi turned and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms, "I'm going to be up front because there's no point in being coy anyway. You interested in sleeping with me and Erwin?"

"And? Not or?" 

"We're a package deal," Levi stated. 

Mike smiled a little, "Maybe. What did you have in mind?"

"When I go on missions with my special ops squad, all Erwin does is wallow in his shitty paperwork and his shitty stress. When I get back, he keeps us up all night trying to relieve all the pent up shit. I want you to help him loosen up."

Mike smirked, "Loosen him up huh?"

"Yeah, and then when I get back I can join in too," Levi offered. 

"So, threesomes?" 

"Yes. Well- Yes. But I'm always on top."

Mike approached Levi, looking down over 30 cm at him, "You're the top?" 

Levi glared up him, "Surprised?"

Mike chuckled, "No, actually. To be honest, I always had a feeling Erwin was a bottom." 

"You have no idea." 

"But I will."

"Yes, do exactly as I say and you will." 

Mike snorted, placing a hand on the wall above Levi, "What if I don't?"

Levi shrugged, "See what happens when I catch you disobeying me. Erwin can tell you what it's like."

"Can I get a taste of it now?" 

"What, of me?" 

"Yeah," Mike leaned closer, "You locked the door. Must've had something in mind."

"Tch" Levi scoffed. He was right. He did have something in mind. He grabbed Mike's shirt collar and pulled him down to his level, searching his face a moment before he kissed him hard. Mike's big nose breathed hot on Levi's cheek. Mike lowered his arms, attempting to slide them around Levi’s lithe frame. 

Instead, Levi broke the kiss, twisting Mike's arm behind his back, shoving him against the wall, "Just a reminder that just ‘cause you’re bigger than me doesn’t mean I can’t make you obey." 

He almost smiled but was caught off guard by Mike managing to break loose. In an instant Levi found himself against the wall, his own arm twisted behind his back. Mike loomed behind him pressing his body against the smaller man. He breathed in Levi's scent, pushing his erection against his ass.

"Did you forget I was Humanity's Strongest before you came along?"

Levi only said: "Oh Erwin is going to enjoy this," allowing Mike to keep him pinned. Just this once. There were times he liked being manhandled. To be challenged for control.

"So..." Mike started, kissing the back of Levi's neck, "A taste?" he whispered, biting his skin.

"Yeah," Levi breathed, wriggling out of Mike's grip, turning around. Mike continued to kiss his neck while Levi tugged at his uniform skirt, unzipping his pants.

"Always wondered what you kept hiding under here," Levi said.

Mike smiled and leaned back to watch. Levi freed Mike's cock, hard and, "holy fuck," huge. 

Mike's smile looked rather proud, if not a bit smug, "Knew I was bigger than Erwin." 

Levi took a firm hold of his cock, "Watch it. Bigger doesn't always mean better." 

"I think you'll both be impressed with how I use it."

"We'll see," Levi replied, slowly stroking Mike's cock, "sit on the bed." 

Mike complied, sitting on the edge. Levi got to his knees, "this is the only time you get this for free. Let's see how long you last."

Mike's smile faded as Levi inched his face closer, "Wait, are you--"

He was cut off by Levi's tongue rolling over the tip, "Ahh...you are." 

Levi said nothing but made eye contact as the head went into his mouth. Mike moaned quietly, leaning back on his elbows as Levi sucked him off. He watched as the raven hair bobbed up in down at the perfect pace. Every so often Levi would push his cock further into his mouth, and Mike would groan. Mostly his blowing was shallow, using his hand to make up for the neglected length. It felt great but Mike decidedly reached to take hold of Levi's hair, to push him down further. However Levi snatched his wrist before he could.

"No touching. Trust that I'll pleasure you."

Mike retracted his hand, nodding. Levi watched him for a few seconds before he suddenly took almost every inch in his mouth. Mike moaned louder and swore, mouth hung open. To his surprise, Levi continually took in nearly every inch of cock each time he went down.

"Is this for real? Holy shit, Levi," Mike wiped sweat from his forehead, his chest heaving. 

Levi's hand reached to cup Mike's balls as he deepthroated him, fingers tickling him as he willingly choked on nearly eight inches of cock. 

"I won't last much longer like this," he warned, but Levi continued all the same, silently giving him permission. Mike's moans turned breathy, his hips wanting to jerk into Levi's mouth. The feeling of his tongue dragging along his length and his throat closing around him got to be too much. He couldn't take it anymore. With his head thrown back, he flooded Levi's mouth with cum, dick twitching as it drained out of him.

In the next moment Levi loomed over him, staring him down. He opened his mouth full of cum, expectant. Mike reluctantly opened his and Levi let the cum fall out of his mouth and into the other man's. Mike gasped as his own cum hit his tongue.

"Swallow," Levi ordered. Mike obeyed more quickly than he would have liked to admit. Levi's presence was even more intimidating in this context. He didn’t want to disobey.

Levi climbed off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"You will follow my orders. In turn Erwin will follow yours." 

Mike fixed his uniform and sat beside him, "Alright," he agreed.

"I'll be giving you specific instructions on how to pleasure Erwin, our safewords and hard limits, and if I plan on showing up. If not, do what you please."

"Am I allowed to see Erwin if you don't tell me otherwise?"

"No, not yet anyway." 

Mike nodded. There was a short silence.

"Don't uh...don't you wanna get off too?" Mike asked quietly. 

Levi ignored his burning gaze but unzipped his pants, finally freeing his aching erection.

"Impressive...for your size anyway," he said with a smirk.

Levi scowled, though he wasn’t genuinely offended, "Why do you put that filthy mouth of yours to good use?" 

Mike took his position kneeling before Levi on the floor. Looking up at him, Levi grabbed him by the hair and forced his head down onto his cock. He blew Levi, letting him set the pace by moving his head for him. He sucked him off until he came in his mouth, which didn't take as long with how big that tongue of his was. 

"Fuck you’re good," Levi said breathless, tucking his dick back in his pants. He took a moment to gain his composure before he continued: "Wait for my orders. Erwin will know you're coming but won't know when. Got it?"

"Got it." 

Mike stood to leave. As he opened the door, Levi shut it, staring at Mike intently, "one last thing...Erwin likes it rough. Really rough. And he loves being degraded. Put on a good show for me. Fuck the slut senseless." 

Mike sniffed, a devilish grin on his face before he walked out. 

Levi sat at the table in their room, writing out Mike's instructions, and a small special note for Erwin. 

Erwin sat at his desk, still working as the sun was quickly setting. Levi had been gone for over a week now and Erwin couldn't keep focus for very long. He kept glancing at the note Levi left him: "Follow the chain of command" 

He'd mentioned in person that Mike agreed but Erwin requested not to know when. He was regretting it now, feeling a buzz of anticipation each time he was around Mike and getting ultimately disappointed when he went to bed alone. 

The sun dropped lower and Erwin stood to light some candles. With his back to the door, he was startled when he heard someone enter. Erwin turned around to see Mike, leaning against the door.

Erwin nodded once, regarding him, then sat down at his desk and continued working. After a few moments he heard Mike slowly approach him, boots tapping loudly in the quiet room. Erwin felt his presence behind him. Mike's large hands slid over Erwin's shoulders, giving a tight squeeze. He stopped writing but still gripped the pen as Mike massaged him.

"You should take a break Erwin," Mike lowered to whisper, "loosen up a little," he blew gently in his ear.

Erwin shuddered, dropping the pen and straightening in the chair. Mike nibbled at his ear lobe, hands sliding to meander across Erwin's chest. He instinctively leaned back, wishing he felt Mike's warmth instead of the hard wooden chair. 

As if reading his mind, Mike pulled him from the chair and leaned against the window sill, holding Erwin in his arms. Erwin could feel Mike's erection against his back. Heat flashed through his stomach, blood starting to travel downward. They shrugged off their uniform jackets, Mike reaching to undo their straps.

Erwin was naked first, his cock already hard against his stomach. Mike still wore his pants, but his chest was bare. He reached in his pocket extracting a vial of oil Levi gave him. As he covered his fingers, he held the vial to Erwin's nose. He immediately recognized the smell causing him to think of all the times Levi fucked him with his fingers. He moaned, his cock twitching with anticipation. Mike's thick finger slid down Erwin's crack, probing at this entrance. His back arched, ready to receive. His finger slipped inside, further than he thought it would. It didn't take long for Erwin to will Mike's fingers further inside him.

"You really are an eager slut," Mike commented. Erwin peeked over his shoulder, the look in his eyes hungry, needy. Mike pushed another finger inside, then soon after, another. Stretching Erwin, getting him ready for the pounding he was going to receive. Erwin started fucking himself on Mike's fingers, moaning and whining for more.

"You want it that bad?" Mike teased.

"Y-yes," Erwin whined, pushing back on his fingers. Mike pulled them out and Erwin shuddered at the absence. He wanted to be full.

"Show me what you do for Levi." 

Erwin stepped forward, bending over his desk, carelessly pushing paperwork to the floor. He reached back with both hands and spread his ass for Mike. 

"Mmm, what a dirty whore you are" he hummed, unzipping his pants, "Who knew the commander was such a cock slut?"

Erwin groaned, his hole fluttering, asking for more. Mike replaced Erwin's hands with his own, squeezing the taut muscle of his ass, slapping it once just to hear the sound Erwin would make. He pushed his cock against Erwin's entrance. Levi specifically instructed Mike not to let Erwin see how big he was before he fucked him. It was actually something Erwin requested.

Mike pushed the head in and Erwin gasped. He moved agonizingly slow, stretching Erwin more than he'd ever felt before. When he reached the depth Erwin was used to, he relaxed a bit more, sighing contentedly at the stretch.

But this wasn't all Mike had to give. 

He stroked Erwin's back, soothing him and allowing him to adjust. Then to Erwin's shock, he went deeper. 

"Ffffuuhh," Erwin couldn't even say the word. His back dipped; he thought surely Mike would split him open but it was still in one piece.  
Erwin continually groaned until Mike bottomed out. Mike leaned over him, stroking Erwin's hair, kissing the back of his neck.

"So good," he whispered, "you're so fucking tight. 'M gonna move alright?" 

Erwin nodded his head. Mike reared back, fucking him slow and gentle at first. Erwin closed his eyes, cheek resting on his desk. He nearly melted at the feeling of Mike's huge cock spearing him over and over.

"Faster," he whimpered, "harder...please."

Mike chuckled, taking hold of Erwin's hips, "careful what you wish for, commander." 

He snapped his hips forward and set a fast, punishing pace. Erwin scrambled to get a grip on his desk to brace himself. 

"Fuck! Mike," he cried, the desk scraping on the wood floors. His skin was hot thinking someone might hear them. Might hear him, begging and screaming for more cock. But he wanted it so badly. This feeling of being stretched wide open was dangerously addicting. With his eyes screwed shut, he didn't even realize he was drooling until he felt the wetness on his cheek. Erwin's breathy "ah!"s grew louder as Mike fucked him harder. 

"Yes," Erwin groaned, "m-more"

Mike stilled inside him, "more? You want more?" 

"Please..." Erwin tried to fuck himself on Mike in vain. 

He stroked the blond's hair, "Don't worry. You'll get your wish."

Mike was about to resume but the office door opened.

Erwin's eyes flew open, not sure what he wanted more: for it to be Levi or someone else, catching them in the act.

"Right on time," Mike said. 

Levi stepped into the office quickly, shutting the door and locking it.

"Seems like you've already fucked him into a mess."

"Nope. Still begging for more."

"Tch," Levi crossed the room to the desk. Mike lifted Erwin's head by his hair, "feels like deja Vu," he said, remembering when he held Levi by the hair on his knees in front of Erwin. How things had changed.

Levi regarded Erwin, appearing bored but the obvious erection in his pants would say otherwise. He undid his cravat to wipe the sweat and drool from his lovers face.  
"Such a filthy pig and you're still not satisfied?" 

Erwin managed a smile, opting the play the game because in all honesty, yes, he did want more.

"I'm still not satisfied," he replied. 

"Keep going, Mike" Levi ordered. He pressed a finger to Erwin's lips. His mouth fell open and Levi slid two fingers inside. Erwin sucked on them, small "mmfs" escaping with each thrust. Levi pulled his fingers out and moved to sit on the desktop, facing Mike. He pulled him down for a wet sloppy kiss. He made a point to moan so Erwin could hear. Mike's hips started slow down as he focused on tongue fucking Levi's mouth instead. A needy whine from Erwin broke their focus and Levi pulled away. Mike started to move faster again, balls slapping hard against Erwin's ass. 

Levi watched Mike's fat cock fucking his lover's ass and then carefully probed Erwin's ass with his slicked fingers. He managed one finger between Erwin and Mike. He looked to Erwin; his jaw went slack as Levi slid his second finger inside. Mike groaned at the added friction. Levi removed his fingers and told them to move to the couch.  
"Looks like one cock isn't enough for this slut."

Positioned on the couch, Mike sat fully naked now, Erwin straddling his hips facing him. Levi stood behind Erwin and took hold of his waist to guide him back onto Mike's cock. He kissed Erwin's neck, muttering quiet praise in his ear, "that's it baby. Take it all in."

Erwin held onto Mike's shoulders as he bounced on his cock. Levi had to tear his eyes away so that he could undress. He brought a second vial of oil for ease of access. Slicking his fingers, he rested his chin on Erwin's shoulder, hand sliding down his ass. 

Levi probed two fingers back inside, somewhat surprised Erwin took it so easily.

His head fell back on Levi's shoulder, breathing heavily as a third finger was added. Dragging along Mike cock, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed too. 

"You're both doing so well," Levi assured, "You ready Erwin?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"Mike?" Levi slowly pulled his fingers out

"Fuck, yes," he answered. 

Levi poured the remaining oil in his hand, lubing up his cock. 

"Hold still," he told them. They complied. Levi was careful entering Erwin, mindful of both the stretch and added stress on Mike. As he slid inside, all three men gasped and groaned. Levi bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood. Erwin clenching down on him was something he was familiar with but feeling Mike's cock rubbing against his was a whole new level of euphoria.

Erwin couldn't stop making noise; as both men moved inside him he was sure his body would split in half.

And he loved every second of it.

"Mike stop moving, let Erwin do the work."

They both stilled as Erwin slumped forward, gripped the back of the couch. He fucked himself on both cocks, his back dipping each time he sunk back on them. His moans deteriorated into pathetic mewling. Yes the pleasure of the stretch was dangerously addicting indeed. Erwin was already mourning the inevitable end of this completely lewd but mind blowing act.

Levi sucked the skin of his neck, alternating between kissing and biting. Mike gripped Erwin's thighs so hard he thought they might bruise.

"Le-Levi," Erwin whined.

Levi bit his ear lobe, speaking softly, "What is it, my love?" 

"P-please. Let me cum."

"You wanna cum?"

Erwin nodded, letting out a choked sob.

"Why should I let a slut like you get to cum when you're making us feel so good?" 

"Cause I-"

"Cause you want to? Not yet baby."

Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's chest and they fell still. Levi starting thrusting, fast and hard. 

"Shit Levi!" Mike growled. 

"God yes," Erwin mewled, feeling Mike's cock throb inside him as Levi pummeled him. 

"Fuck, Levi, I won't last much longer like this," Mike warned. 

"Go ahead" Levi grunted, moving faster still, "I'm close, too."

He cursed, grabbing hold of Erwin's hair with one hand. He yanked his head back biting down on his shoulder. He felt Mike's cock pulse as he came inside Erwin. When he felt the warmth of Mike's cum, Levi came too, filling Erwin's ass so much he could feel it already starting to leak down his cock.

He reached around and grasped Erwin's cock, quickly jerking him off, "Go ahead, cum for me Erwin. Cum on Mike for me like the needy whore you are."   
Erwin nearly shouted, his entire body trembling as he came hard on Mike's chest. He slumped forward, lazily kissing Mike as he and Levi carefully pulled out. Erwin then collapsed in the couch.

Levi reached to touch Mike's face, giving him a quick kiss before lowering to lick Erwin's cum off his chest and stomach. With it in his mouth, he took Erwin by his hair, kissing him deeply, effectively feeding him his own cum. Mike couldn't help but moan at the sight; these men were no doubt completely filthy and he couldn't be more happy about getting to sleep with them.

When Levi pulled away from Erwin, he said, "Let's see that pretty ass."

Erwin got on his knees, resting his face on the couch, reaching back to spread his asscheeks. 

"Both our loads are already coming out," Mike pointed out. 

"Eat it," Levi ordered. Mike looked at him, cheeks flushing. He leaned forward, tongue sweeping across Erwin's hole, swallowing every drop he could catch. Erwin moaned, over sensitive but still reveling in the feeling of Mike's broad tongue.

Levi stroked Mike's hair, "good boy." 

When Mike finished, Levi helped Erwin sit up right, stroking his cheek gently, "So good you did so good 'win." 

Erwin blinked slowly leaning into Levi's hand, smiling. They kissed, sweet and gentle. 

"Mike," Erwin croaked, "you're welcome to stay with us tonight."

Mike smiled a little, "sure. Let's cuddle up." 

They made their way back to Levi and Erwin's room, squeezing into the bed together. Erwin lay in the middle: Levi's big spoon and Mike's little spoon. The three men basked in the afterglow, quickly falling fast asleep. A routine they could certainly get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a twit fic!  
I post lots of little twit fics and tons of porn fanart on my twitter  
Follow me @ buckarts if you want more;)


End file.
